fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Brigand
The Brigand (さんぞく or 山賊 Sanzoku, also known as Bandit), is a combat physical class of common enemies in the ''Fire Emblem'' series and TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga. Wielding Axes as their sole weapon of choice, Brigands are often encountered in the early stages of most games. Despite being present in a majority of the games within the series, Brigands rarely are a playable class. History in the Series While the class does not appear in Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light, there are enemy Fighters that act as mountain bandits in the story. In their original inception in Gaiden, Brigands act as an enemy-only class that is used by criminal characters. They are the first enemies encountered within the game. Brigands return in Mystery of the Emblem with the same purpose as enemy axe users. Brigands reuse Fighter sprites, but have higher stats. Brigands are in the criminal class category, and thus are weak to the Ladyblade. In Genealogy of the Holy War, Brigands remain an enemy only class, but gain a new purpose within the series. Brigands now operate on the sole purpose of plundering and looting Villages for personal benefit. Sending a unit to defeat them, and pay visits to Villages are necessary to ensuring that they do not succeed in their devious schemes. In Thracia 776, Brigands are known as Mountain Thieves (マウンテンシーフ Maunten shīfu), serving much the same purpose as their predecessors. For the first time in the series, the class is made playable, taking the form of Marty, a subordinate of Dagdar. In this title, Mountain Thieves are able to promote into Warriors. In TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga, the Brigand class is enemy-only, and serves the same purpose as its non-playable predecessors. In The Binding Blade, the Brigand class is yet again made playable, taking the form of Gonzalez. The class promotes into the Berserker class in this title. The class is thenceforth rendered an enemy-only class in the rest of its appearances in the series. In The Sacred Stones, it is revealed by looking into the code of the game that Brigands can be promoted either into Warriors or Berserkers. In Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance, Bandits promote into Berserkers, although none are playable without hacking. Their promotion gains are +3 in every stat except Magic and Resistance. Bandits appear again in the direct sequel Radiant Dawn, but do not promote as the Berserker class is absent. In Fire Emblem: Three Houses, the Brigand (ブリガンド Burigando) class is a potential class path for playable characters. A Commoner or Noble unit must be at least Lv. 10 and have an Axe Skill Level of C or Higher with an Intermediate Seal during the Certification Exam for this optional class. Brigands are an enemy exclusive class in TearRing Saga: Berwick Saga. They are joined by Snow Brigands, and Barbarians (known as Sand Brigands). They often have thievery related skills. Overview Combat The main characteristics that brigands have are high HP and Strength, only offset by their low Skill and Defense (Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 is an exception where the only notable brigand, Marty, has low strength and high defense). This stat distribution means that in combat situations, brigands often have a difficult time hitting their enemies (due to the low skill). However, if they do land successful hits, they are capable of inflicting considerable amounts of damage. When attacked, they often sustain tremendous damage themselves due to their relatively low defense, although their high HP helps immensely in countering this, much like Fighters. They are also able to cross peaks and mountains like Berserkers, but not water. Brigands are known for their ability to destroy Villages, a trait which they share with the Thief and Pirate classes. During the enemy phase, if a brigand unit ends its turn on a village entrance, the village will be destroyed, and any item that could have been gained from the village will be lost. This can be prevented by visiting the village with any ally unit before it gets destroyed. Fittingly, brigands often appear as reinforcements near villages in order to incentivize the player visiting the village as soon as possible. Most games with a sword-using Lord have the player fight brigands as the most common units in early stages, due to the Weapon Triangle advantage and their generally low hit rate. Some enemy brigands in Thracia 776 possess the Steal skill, being the one of the few non-thief class/promotion to ever utilise this ability. In Fire Emblem Gaiden, Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance, and Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn, Pirates are rolled into this class, with the Bandit class being assigned to both land- and seafaring ruffians. In-Game Base Stats B |fe5= / *5*0*0*0*0*3*-*6*9*-* E |ts=25*4*0*1*4*0*3*-*4*-*-* 1 |fe6=20*5*-*1*5*0*3*0*5*12*-* D |fe7=20*5*-*1*5*0*3*0*5*12*-* D |fe8=20*5*-*1*5*0*3*0*5*12*-* D |fe9=25*5*0*2*4*0*2*0*6*13*14* D |fe10=25*9*0*4*6*0*3*0*5*13*13* D |fe15=26*7*-*1*2*0*2*0*4*-*-* }} Maximum Stats B |fe5=80*20*20*20*20*20*20*-*20*20*-* A |ts=60*19*15*16*19*30*18*-*12*-*-* 16 |fe6=60*20*-*20*20*30*20*20*15*20*-* A |fe7=60*20*20*20*20*30*20*20*15*20*-* A |fe8=60*20*-*20*20*30*20*20*15*20*-* A |fe9=40*20*15*20*20*40*20*20*6*13*14* A |fe10=45*20*10*20*20*35*20*10*5*13*13* A |fe15=52*40*-*40*40*40*40*40*4*-*-* }} Growth Rates Class Skills Promotions Notable Brigands ''Fire Emblem Gaiden/Echoes: Shadows of Valentia *Brigand Boss - Leader of the Thieves' Shrine. *Barth - A brigand who is responsible for the death of Valbar's family. *Garth - A brigand who captures people for the Grieth Pirates. ''Mystery of the Emblem *Hyman - The leader of the Soothsires, a feared group of thieves. (Fighter in Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light / Shadow Dragon). ''Thracia 776 *Marty - A youth from Fiana and a member of the Mount Violdrake Bandits. The Binding Blade *Gonzalez - An unintelligent and unattractive bandit with a heart of gold. *Scouran - A brigand who works alongside Zinc to destroy villages. The Blazing Blade *Batta - A Ganelon Bandit who is called the Beast for his savagery. *Zugu - The leader of a group of bandits sent by Lundgren to kill Lyn. *Migal - A member of the Ganelon Bandits. *Carjiga - A member of the Ganelon Bandits. *Bug - The most powerful of the Ganelon Bandits. *Groznyi - A bandit hailing from Caelin. The Sacred Stones *Bone - The only named henchman of Bazba's Bandits. *Bazba - The leader of Bazba's Bandits. *Nameless Bandit - A nameless bandit from Carcino with unique stats. Path of Radiance *Zawana - The leader of a group of bandits plundering a village in Caldea. *Ikanau - A bandit part of the same group as Zawana, he is responsible for kidnapping Mist and Rolf. *Havetti - A pirate who extorts money and supplies from villagers. *Nedata - A relatively more honourable pirate who enjoys singing. See also *Pirate *Barbarian Gallery File:Bandit concept PoR.png|Concept artwork of the Bandit class from ''Path of Radiance. File:BrigandTCG2.png|Artwork of the Bandit class from the TCG. File:BrigandTCG.jpg|A Level 1 Brigand, as he appears in the first series of the TCG. File:BrigandTCG2.jpg|A Level 10 Brigand, as he appears in the fifth series of the TCG. File:Brigand portrait (TS).png|Generic class portrait of the Brigand class from TearRing Saga. File:Brigand 1.png|Generic class portrait of the Brigand from TearRing Saga: Berwick Saga. File:Brigand 2.png|Second class portrait of the Brigand from TearRing Saga: Berwick Saga. File:Brigand 3.png|Third class portrait of the Brigand from TearRing Saga: Berwick Saga. File:Brigand 4.png|Fourth class portrait of the Brigand from TearRing Saga: Berwick Saga. File:Echoes Brigand 2.png|Generic class portrait of a Brigand from Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:Arena FE6.png|Screenshot featuring a Brigand with an Iron Bow from The Binding Blade. File:Brigand.png|Battle model of the Brigand class from Genealogy of the Holy War. BanditTRS.png|sprite of a brigand in Tearring Saga File:Brigand.gif|Attack animation of the Brigand class from The Binding Blade. BerwickBrigand.png|Battle model of a generic Brigand class in Berwick Saga FE9 Bandit (Zawana).png|Battle model of Zawana, A brigand from Path of Radiance File:Echoes Brigand.png|Generic class portrait of a Brigand from Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:FE15 Brigand (Generic).jpg|Battle model of an enemy generic Brigand from Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Brigand M.PNG|Battle model of a male Brigand in Fire Emblem Three Houses Brigand F.PNG|Battle model of a female Brigand in Fire Emblem Three Houses File:FE6 Brigand Critical.gif|Critical animation of the Brigand class from the GBA games. File:Brigand - Thief FE2 Map Icon.png|Map sprite of the Thief class from Gaiden. File:FE3 Bandit Map Sprite.png|Map sprite of the Bandit class from Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem. File:BrigandFE4.gif|Map sprite of the Brigand class from Genealogy of the Holy War. File:Brigand map (TS).PNG|Map sprite of the Brigand class from TearRing Saga. File:FE8 Enemy Brigand Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Brigand class from The Sacred Stones. FE9 Zawana Bandit Sprite.png File:Echoes Brigand village.png|Village sprite of a Brigand from Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. es:Forajido